


Infinite Loops

by luckinagi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, i cant tag for shit, i didnt proofread, no beta we die like men I guess, sonia/chiaki happens but its minor, theres a brief make-out scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckinagi/pseuds/luckinagi
Summary: Why die with your soulmate, when you can kill them and live forever?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Infinite Loops

In a world where you stopped aging at age eighteen until you met your soulmate, Nagito Komaeda wanted to live forever. 

Why? It was a simple punishment. It'd be worth killing his soulmate.

It would also easily work out. If his soulmate would just stop reincarnating.

Every eighteen years, it was a pattern. He would meet his soulmate, they'd bond for a year or so, he'd kill them and get away with it, and then the cycle repeated. 

Currently, they were on cycle five, nearing the end of it. Nagito's soulmate, Hajime, stood at a perfect nineteen years old. Nagito himself, appeared to be twenty-three, but was actually around the age of ninety. 

"Hinata-kun... I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do."

Hajime laughed nervously, "Ko? What? What are you talking about?"

It happened in a flash, Nagito whipped out his pocket knife and within no time, Hajime was dead.

This wasn't anything new. If anything, it was expected. The sight of blood didn't instill fear in him anymore. He's acquired enough money, knows how to cover his tracks well, so he won't get caught.

He does it routinely, changes clothes, calls the police, pretends he had been out somewhere before he had returned home and was met with the lifeless body of his soulmate when he returned.

No one has suspected its been him killing his soulmates. They all think he's simply unlucky. Unlucky enough that all of his soulmates die.

The next eighteen years pass like a breeze. He's approaching his 108th birthday by the time he meets his next soulmate.

Izuru Kamukura. A well-known supergenius, different from his last soulmate, who was a standard college student. 

And apparently, he isn't getting away with his plan anytime soon.

The first time he pulls a knife on Izuru, they reflexively de-arm him.

"We have much to live for, still. Allow me a few more years, and then you can kill me."

And then a deal is settled. Nagito allows them five more years, but that doesn't stop him from attempting.

Izuru sighed, dumping out their drink, "I will go when I like to. Stop trying to force it onto me. And you know every time you attempt to kill me, I just add another year of waiting."

Nagito had went with poison this time. Far less bloodshed than he'd like, but it hadn't worked out, anyways.

Eventually, and slowly but oh-so-surely, Nagito starts falling in love.

They start doing more couple related things, as if Nagito never attempted to kill Izuru multiple times, with the both of them being completely unaffected.

Eventually, Nagito forgets what wanting to stay alive forever feels like. He wants to die naturally for once.

It happens in the middle of a make-out session. Nagito's ontop of Izuru, practically shoving his tongue down their throat. When he pulls away, his mouth slowly fills with blood.

He looks down, and realizes he's been stabbed. 

Izuru gives him a light smile, "You aren't the only one who wanted to live forever."

But something unexpected happens. Nagito makes it through. He's still alive, and sure, he's mad at Izuru, but it doesn't last long. Soon enough, he's back at it again. 

"You are... truly... lucky..." Izuru says, inbetween kisses. 

"I know," Nagito replies, before immediately going back to kissing the living hell out of them. 

They easily fall back into routine, Izuru's attempted assassination long forgotten.

They're going out on secret dates, now. Secret, because Izuru is wanted by the paparazzi everywhere. It's not easy being a supergenius who's made many advances to society already. Not to mention, they openly have a datemate who's their soulmate.

"Did I ever say I forgave you for attempting to stab me? I don't think so... Well, I forgive you, now! I mean, it's not even one to you and it's five to me!" Nagito says. They're in a restaurant, which is well-filled and loud. No one can hear them, it doesn't matter. 

"Ah, that's right. You are 113 years old, correct?"

Nagito nods his head, taking a bite of the slice of chocolate-caramel cake he ordered.

"Of course. You are lucky; to get away with this as much as you have," Izuru replies, taking their own fork and stealing a bite of Nagito's cake.

"What can I say? I was once motivated!"

"And you aren't now?" Izuru asks, cocking their head.

"You've managed to charm me! I no longer want to live forever, but if you must, go ahead and kill me! I wouldn't mind being a stepping stone for something gr-"

Izuru reaches across the table, pulling Nagito in for a kiss. He easily melts into it, before they pull away, "Shush. You talk too much."

For a while, neither of them make any attempts to kill the other. It's peaceful during that time, Nagito starts attending Izuru's various events, they adopt two cats together. It's content and domestic.

Until Izuru accidentally sprays Windex into Nagito's mouth.

"Oh... Oh dear."

"Ack! Stupidhead! Call poison control or something! God, this tastes horrible."

As Izuru contacts poison control, Nagito freaks out. Windex does not taste good, he saves that for future references. His mouth is starting to burn, and it tastes like shit.

"...I have no idea what they said. I have enough basic knowledge to know what to do."

"If you wanted to kill me, there's more humane ways!" Nagito complains, the sensation is gross, and it's burning like hell.

"Killing you was not my intention, nor was harming you. I will make it up to you, later. We should focus on the problem at hand." Izuru walks into the kitchen grabbing a cup and filling it with water. They pass it to Nagito, who followed them. "Do not swallow it. If you do, you'll be ingesting more Windex."

After Nagito swishes out the water, Izuru passes him another cup full of milk. 

"Drink this one. Chances are, it's the right thing and it will work."

"You better not have poisoned this with Windex," Nagito says, jokingly. He downs the milk with ease, coughing when he finishes.

"Drink too fast?"

"Shut up," he replies through a cough. Eventually, the coughing fit does die down.

"How about a movie? We can cuddle during, if you'd like. Suitable apology?" Izuru proposes, washing the glasses.

"Mmm, that's fine! Apology accepted, already." Nagito wraps his arms around Izuru's waist, moving their hair out of the way and kissing the back of their neck. 

Izuru smiles, turning the water off and drying their hands. 

This was never their intention. They had meant to kill Nagito, a long time ago, actually. Now, they didn't want to. They couldn't possibly do it now.

Nagito frees them from his grasp, leading them to their now-shared bedroom. They pluck the remote from the stand before crawling into bed with Nagito.

Nagito immediately reacts by cuddling up to Izuru, slipping under their arm. 

Izuru hums as they flip through movies on Disney+, "Any suggestions?"

"Lady and the Tramp, the older version," he replies, nuzzling into Izuru more.

They've seen this movie plenty of times already, but Izuru never fails to endure it for Nagito, and dare they might say it's now one of their favorite movies.

Izuru plays it anyways, running their hand through Nagito's hair.

The domesticity can't last forever now, can it?

But of course, it can.

Many, many years later, a girl who looks to be in her mid-twenties stands infront of two graves. She has a video game console in hand, talking to the graves as she plays.

"Hey, Papa," she says, pausing her game and pocketing her console. "I'm sure you're happy with Dad, right? I'm thankful, y'know... You got him to love." She runs her hand over the name on the gravestone. "I wish you both could've stayed longer."

She turns to the other gravestone, "Dad... Keep Papa happy, okay? You'll find eachother again... Soon."

Another woman with light blonde hair walks up to her, her being the same age as the other. "'Izuru Kamukura, Nagito Komaeda,'" she reads the graves outloud, "Ah, are they your parents, Chiaki?"

"Yep," Chiaki replies, standing to her full height again, "Dad, Papa, this is Sonia, my soulmate. She's made me really happy... And I hope you approve of her, too."

Sonia says a little greeting to them before Chiaki finishes up. The two share a kiss before walking back to their car.

But as always, like father like daughter.

Or at least... Not for now.

**Author's Note:**

> **to clear up any confusion; nagito and izuru lived out the rest of their days happily— they got over the want to kill eachother, and once they were stable adopted chiaki!


End file.
